


Wish

by lilacjun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blind Character, Character Death, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 15:19:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18449255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacjun/pseuds/lilacjun
Summary: Chenle wished everything didn't happened. he wish he to undo all the things.





	Wish

**Author's Note:**

> hah death again

 

 

In a cozy room, Chenle sat at the front of his room's window, listening to birds chirping, wind calmly hitting his face.

Chenle sighed and hummed softly,touching the glass of the window, he heard the door opened, "lele?" Chenle didn't turn his head, "Jisungie, i want to go out" Chenle said, Jisung approached him and placed his hand on Chenle's shoulder, "Ok, let's go, but let me brush your hair a bit" Jisung guides Chenle to the bed and closed the window, "Is my hair messy?" Chenle said as he touched his hair, "Yes it is... but you still look so adorable" Jisung said and pinched lele's cheek, "Jisungie I'm nervous about my operation...." Chenle spoke up, "Why? Mama said everything is fine" Jisung held the olders hand, "Yeah she said that, I'm excited too but more nervous.." Chenle sighed, "Don't be lele, I'm here" Jisung kissed his lover's cheek, "Thank you Jisung" Chenle smiled

  
"Chenle! my good-looking son and his good-looking lover, where are you going?" Chenle's mothet greeted them with a kiss, "Mama, Jisung and i are going to beach, you wanna come?" Chenle beamed, "I'm fine lele, go spend time with Jisung, I'll talk to your driver" His mom said.

 

  
"Ahhhh Jisungie i can't wait to see you, and the view" Chenle cooed and rest his head on his boyfriend's shoulder while walking, "Now you'll see why mama said that I'm good-looking" Jisung proudly said, Chenle chuckled, "Thank you for everything Jisungie" Chenle stopped walking and pecked at Jisung's lips, Jisung smiled and pecked back.

 

 

"It's time Jisungie... I'm shaking" Chenle said who is shaking, "Lele, everything is going to be fine" Jisung held Chenle's hands

  
"Zhong Chenle"

  
"Oh my god" Chenle squeezed Jisung's hands, Jisung laughed, "Lele it's time, Mama will lead you, and I'll wait here." Jisung kissed the older's lips and let go, "Wait for me Jisungie.. "

 

  
an hour passed, Jisung's friends came to see Jisung, "Jisung, How's Chenle?" Renjun asked, "I don't know hyung, but i hope he's fine" Jisung said and drank his coffee, "Yes he is fine Jisung" Jeno reassured the younger and massages his shoulder.

 

Four hours passed, Renjun and Jeno left.

 

"Jisung are you sure you're not coming with me? You haven't eaten anything today..." Chenle's mom asked, "I'm fine mama, you need to rest mama" Jisung smiled

"Okay, I'll go now, text me when something happened" Chenle's mother kissed Jisung's forehead and left.

 

 

  
3 hours passed, Jisung sighed and looked at the clock.

 

_I have no family. Chenle,Mama and my friends only._

 

  
"Excuse me are you related to Zhong Chenle?" The doctor asked, Jisung jolts up "Yes? is everything okay?" the younger asked, "Yes, he is now resting and you can visit him now" the doctor said and left

  
Jisung saw Chenle with a bandage on his eyes, "Finally Lele..." Jisung whispered and dragged a chair beside Chenle's bed.

Jisung rest his head on Chenle's hand and closed his eyes

 

  
Jisung woke up with a aching head and realized he's not beside Chenle anymore, Jisung jolts awake and it gave him a head ache

"Jisungie, you shouldn't have to do that" Jisung looked at Chenle, "Lele!" Jisung ran onto Chenle's arms, "Yes my good-looking boyfriend?" Chenle said and admired Jisung's facial structure, "No, st-stop it, I'm so happy Lele" Jisung cried, Chenle laughed, "Awww my Jisungie cried" Jisung smiled while tears streaming down on his cheeks anf Chenle laughed at adoration.

 

 

  
"Jisungie! Let's go to park!” Chenle pulled Jisung out on his chair, "ok ok chill" Jisung smiled and let his boyfriend drag him

  
"Isn't it beautiful sungie?" Chenle said as he saw the dried leaves falling down, "Yes it is lele" Jisung said looking at Chenle

  
"Lele I'll go get some snack, stay here okay?" Jisung said and stood up

  
Chenle sighed at content, He is happy with Jisung, Jisung is happy with Chenle, Chenle loves Jisung, Jisung loves Chenle, Chenle smiled and looked at his back, Jisung buying food and waved at Chenle

Chenle waited for his lover and admiring him, Jisung crossed the road and Chenle saw the scene he didn't wish to happen.

 

  
There is a loud crash.

  
Chenle froze at his spot and saw his lover's

bleeding

lifeless

pale

body.

 

 

Chenle wished everything didn't happened. he wish he to undo all the things.

  
"Park Jisung... you said we'll live in a happy life..."

 

  
**_Time of death: 5:26 pm_ **  
**_cause of death: hit and run_ **

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, please do understand me and leave a kudos if you liked this au •3-
> 
>  
> 
> i posted a new chensung au ^^ title is ' Happy Pill ' ♡


End file.
